Brevity
by Efiwyvan
Summary: This is the home of my funny, stupid, cute, and silly 100 word drabbles. Number 7 is up, answering the Drabbles100 challenge 56 - Breakfast.
1. A Reason To Stay In Northampton

_

* * *

_

_While Fleeting Thoughts will be the new home of my "serious" drabbles, this will be the new home of my silly/stupid/funny ones. Yep, that's just about it_ :)

_This first one probably isn't all that funny, but, being from Massachusetts, I couldn't resist the temptation to pick on my home state._

* * *

**A Reason To Stay In Northampton**

"Ready to go, Raph?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to see more of Massachusetts, right?"

"Yeah, Casey, but…"

"How about Ware?"

"Where?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"No, Ware."

"Nowhere?"

"Yup."

"Give me the map, Case. What the…? Who named these towns?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chelsea? Clinton?"

"Heck of a coincidence, eh?"

"Belchertown? Cuttyhunk? Athol?"

"Watch your language."

"Gill? Sandwich? Braintree?"

"You trying to say something?"

"Gay Head?"

"I've never been that far south."

"Chappaquiddick? Hey, that reminds me of a limerick… never mind."

"Want to go to Satan's Kingdom?"

"Uh… that's in Massachusetts?"

"Naw, don't be silly, Raph."

"Oh, good…"

"It's in Connecticut."

-

* * *

_Yes, it was stupid. No, it didn't make any sense. Heh._


	2. Fuzzy Hugs

* * *

_This is more cute than funny, really... but I thought it would do better here than over in Fleeting Thoughts :)_

* * *

**Fuzzy Hugs**

That's my daddy. He's a little fuzzy and his whiskers tickle, but he's the best hugger in the world. Me and my brothers like to play hide-and-seek with him sometimes… though most of the time he doesn't know it, 'cause we are hiding from him so we don't get in trouble for misbehaving. We still get in trouble when he finds out, but not too bad. Most of the time we get a few extra chores or a good talking-to (that's what he calls it). Then we get our fuzzy hugs. That's just the way he is. That's my daddy.

* * *


	3. What I Really Wonder

_Not really Turtle-related, but for anyone who has spent a significant amount of time on a message board, this one's for you..._

_-_

_-_

**What I Really Wonder**

I guess I wonder about the same things as everyone else. I wonder about simple things like the stains on the carpet and the price of bananas. I wonder about odd things like the necessity of mosquitoes and how the filling gets into Twinkies. I wonder about heavy things like the reason I exist and what the world will be like when my children are grandparents. But there is one thing that I wonder about more and more every day, and I'm sure I'll never know...

Just how many doggone iPod Nano's can one person win in a day, anyway?

-

-


	4. Shopping List

**Shopping List**

Let's see… I need to pick up mustard, jelly beans, aluminum foil, toilet paper… no, wait, we have some in the linen closet. Okay, cross that out. Magic markers, cheese dip, coffee creamer, sugar, Easter egg dye… I'm pretty sure Casey will let me use his grease gun, but I still need peanut butter, duct tape, toothpaste, hairspray, and lipstick... and April said I could borrow her video camera. Okay, I guess that's everything.

Donnie got me last year, Raph got me the year before that, and Mikey gets me every year… but this April 1st, their shells are mine.


	5. It's That Time Of Year

**It's That Time Of Year**

Mike just ran by, yelling, "You never saw me!" 

Now, ordinarily I'd wonder what was going on, but given the time of year, I don't think I have to guess. Any minute now Raph will come running out of his room, his nap cut short. He'll be fuming, and between angry breaths he'll ask me which way Mikey went. I won't have to answer him, though, because we'll both hear Mikey snickering from his hiding place. 

And here comes Raph now, with clenched fists, gritted teeth, and an Easter bonnet superglued to his head.

I guess it must be springtime. 


	6. Peppermint Breath

_For the drabbles100 challenge, prompt #92 (Christmas)_

* * *

**Peppermint Breath**

You don't eat Raph's candy canes. You just don't.

Last year Mikey made off with a half-dozen canes and Raph blew a gasket. He eventually managed to get them all back (except one, which Mike somehow managed to eat while Raph was chasing him through the lair), though by then they were all crushed and were more candy cane powder than actual candy canes. It was all in good fun, though, and Mikey gave Raph a "bouquet" of twenty canes tied with a green ribbon for Christmas.

The next morning, the candy canes were gone and Mikey had peppermint breath.


	7. The Scene Of The Crime

_Drabbles100 challenge prompt #56 - Breakfast._

**The Scene Of The Crime**

**oOoOoOo**

Picture, if you will, the scene…

The Fruit Loops are gone. The Cocoa Puffs, the Cheerios, the Kix... all gone. A new box of Lucky Charms has been picked clean of its marshmallows. The Frosted Flakes have been crushed into dust and the toy prize has vanished, a crumpled plastic wrapper the only proof that it had ever been there.

To the side sits an empty milk jug, and a bowl with half an inch of sugar in the bottom.

And at the center of the table lays an open comic book...

The calling card of Michelangelo, the _Cereal Killer_.


End file.
